Our Whole Lives Tonight
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: The moment they both realized that they would be separated, he decided to make his move. Royai, lemon.


**Author's Note: I have been wanting to write about this couple for a very long time and I am very happy I have done so. Please enjoy and review.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "FullMetal Alchemist".**_

* * *

><p>The kiss they shared was to stay in the past, for it was a mistake. He had leaned in to kiss her forehead, to soothe her of the sizzling and burning skin that forever scarred her back and hid the truth of flame alchemy, and she had risen her head to apologize for her tears. Their lips had met, both shocked and wide eyed at the feels of the others lips. They were shocked, too shocked that they pulled away too late.<p>

The moment was labeled an incident, but neither of them honestly regretted the moment they shared. Their first kiss together. Yet, neither of them were willing to speak such things out loud. To show weakness in the military would be a fatal mistake.

So, they kept quiet. Both silently hoping the other would come to their senses and speak out into the silence they shared.

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye, a stern and hardworking woman, worked devotedly under a lazy and flirtatious man, Roy Mustang.<p>

She would lecture him, occasionally hit him with the back of her hand, and he would only chuckle at her antics. Yet, the moments they were alone, the memory of that kiss would reawaken and make them realize that the two were once again alone. Glances were passed when they believed the other was not watching them. Unknown to both of them, the other was always looking.

Her eyes, such a lovely color made her serious face seem such a contradicting to his coal-black eyes.

His easy-going smile was merely a mask he wore around her to hide the guilt he held deep within him for what he had done to her.

As the sun faded away, leaving another day behind, both would unwillingly say their goodbyes and head home. Loneliness the only companion they truly had.

Yet, the moment they laid in the comfort of their homes, they felt a hint of excitement for the next day. For they would once again be reunited.

* * *

><p>The day Fuhrer King Bradley decided to take all of Mustang's men was the day he decided to take action. His faithful chess pieces were being taken away from him; His bishop, knight, and rook. Worst of all, the Fuhrer was foolish enough to take his most prized piece. His queen, his lieutenant, his conscience and executioner.<p>

The news struck all of his men harshly, most of their feelings practically screaming on their faces.

The only one that remand silent and completely stoic was his dear queen. Yet, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt the same pain he did at being separated.

Once the room was empty, the falling sun filling the room with a beautiful glow, did the actions take place.

* * *

><p>The books she held in her arms dropped and fell forgotten on the floor. Her face showed shock, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. The warm embrace behind her felt strange, yet perfect. She could feel his breath on her neck and she forced her body not to shiver in his grasp. His lips grazed her skin tenderly, making her shut her eyes in embarrassment and in an attempt to gather her thoughts.<p>

His lips left a trail of fire, like the fire he could easily ignite with a snap of a finger.

Then, his lips pressed tenderly against her ear and she gasped when his grasp tightened on her.

"What are you doing?" Riza was a strong woman and she managed to keep her voice stern as to not show her surprise.

Roy spoke no words, only held her tighter before breathing in the scent of her hair. When Riza recalled the news of her transfer, she realized why her superior was acting odd and allowed him to hold her. She relaxed in his grip, her hand gently grabbing his arm.

The moment he released her, she felt her heart shatter and forced herself not to cry like a teenage girl. When she turned to face him her eyes widened, just a bit, at the burning gaze he was giving her. He took a large step forward, and she took one back. The process continued until the moment she felt her back hit the cold wall.

When her back made contact with the wall, his arms were once again around her body. Her hands did not know what to do. Her mind was telling her to push him away, while something deep inside of her told her to hold onto the man and never release him.

Unknowingly, her hands did a mixture of both. Grasping the front of his military coat, shaking with a need to push him away and pull him closer.

Riza slowly raised her head to stare into his deep eyes, the look in them making her inwardly shiver at the passion. His hand cupped her cheek as he closed in, his eyes closing. Her eyes closed as well, the beating of her heart outmatching the shouts in her mind.

The moment his lips pressed against hers, a spark flew through both their bodies.

The kiss was one that was suppose to be a gentle, sweet farewell. Instead, it caused an uproar of bottled up emotion. Their limbs tangled around each other, their clothes landing in heaps on the floor beneath them.

The moment they became one was one that still sent shivers down their spines. Her bare back arched off the floor and his face buried itself into the curve of her neck. The feel of the others sweat soaked skin sent a frenzy of emotions through them; Lust, longing, passion. One they both feared to speak out loud was love.

His body moved perfectly against hers, making her quiver, shudder, and whimper with every movement and touch. Her nails digging into the flesh of his back made him moan and thrust faster.

Her quivering legs forced themselves around his hips, bringing both of them closer to the end. His grip on her hips tightened, holding her still as he plummeted into her body. Their bodies felt like fire was burning around them, but a fire that did not burn. A fire that made them want to feel the burns and bare the scars proudly.

As his body pumped into her willingly, his eyes looked down at the woman beneath him. Her blonde, the softest thing he had ever touched, was either matted onto her face or laid on the floor. Her cruelly beautiful, yet cold eyes begged him to continue. Her lips parted with moans and gentle pleas.

She raised her hips to meet his thrust, forcing her eyes to remain open and stare up at the man above her. His black hair tickled her forehead and hid his eyes from view. His lips were thin in concentration, occasionally opening to release grunts or her own name.

As the sexual flames continued to devour them, taking them closer to their peak, they cried out one another's name. Their grip on each other did not lessen, even as they were struck with wave after wave of their intense orgasm.

In fact, their grip tightened on each other, unwilling to let the other go.

His lips pressed against hers sloppily, tired from the sudden lovemaking that took place. Her hands buried themselves into his locks of raven black hair, his hand cupping her soft cheek. When they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, they realized something.

Though they were being forced to separate, their bond would only strengthen.

At that moment, they finally released a genuine smile as they basked in the night's all seeing light.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was my first RoyRiza fic. This is my second favorite anime and I have plans to create a chapter-long fic on this couple. Though, it will be a dark and twisted love triangle involving my favorite character in FMA. It will be a Kimblee/Riza/Roy fic.**

**Anyway, that's all I'm going to tell you! Bai-Bai and review!**

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
